Our Life
by AboveMillions
Summary: Peter and Gwen's life. It's not all lovey and mushy. First few chapters will be Peter and Gwen fluff, but I will put action in it soon. After TASM. No promise. Just Gwen and Peter. R&R I changed the name. It was Sick Days but I wanted to write something people will actually like to read.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N Hey people! How are you? Nah, I'm not that proper. WHAT'S UP!? Anyways, I'm doing a Gwen and Peter story ^.^ I may do more chapters. It's up to you. Well go on and read…..**

Gwen and Peter were walking down the street, just having a nice talk. Suddenly Gwen had a pulsing pain shoot through her head. She stopped walking; causing Peter to walk about 2 more feet until he realized Gwen wasn't walking. He turned around and saw Gwen with her face tightened and her lips formed a straight line. Peter made his way to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing his hand on Gwen's lower back.

Gwen nodded, "Yea. Just a head ache."

Peter nodded.

"Let's get you home." Peter said sensitively. Gwen nodded.

As they were walking, Peter laced his fingers with hers. Gwen looked down at their hands conjoined. She felt her face heat up. She turned her head away and tried to hide it. Peter gave Gwen's hand a small squeeze, noting her that her saw her blush. Then Gwen felt a familiar pain in her head, making her hand shoot up to her head and squeezed Peter's hand. Peter turned to face her, his face laced with concern.

"Come one." Peter said, making them walk faster. Once they got to Gwen's house, Gwen went up to her room, with Peter in tow. They threw their backpacks in some random area. Gwen walked over to her bed and laid down, closing her eyes. Gwen sighed. Peter slowly laid down next to her.

"Hey." He said quietly.

Gwen opened her eyes and turned head to look at Peter. She smiled softly.

"Hi." Just then Gwen sneezed. Peter chuckled.

"Bless you."

Gwen smiled and sneezed yet again.

"Sneeze head," Peter muttered. Gwen playfully glared at him.

"Bug Boy." She fought back. Peter laughed quietly. Gwen's eye lids became heavy. Peter noticed.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Peter whispered.

Gwen finally gave in and let her eye lids drop all the way down, letting the world of sleep over take her. Peter slowly got up and made his way to the door. He slowly opened it, trying not to wake up Gwen. He walked out and went to the kitchen, only to be greeted by Ms. Stacey.

"Oh, hello Peter." Ms. Stacey said sweetly. Peter grinned.

"Hi, Ms. Stacey."

Ms. Stacey waved off his greeting.

"Please, call me Lisa." She said smiling. Peter smiled.

"Okay, Hi Lisa." He said. Lisa smiled and nodded.

"Better. So what are you doing here?" She asked, pulling out some carrots and tomatoes from the fridge. Peter took a seat and folded his arms.

"Gwen's sick so I was thinking, since you have to cook and all, I would help out and take care of her." Peter said, shrugging.

"Awe poor Gwen. She's had a head ache all week. I knew she was sick. Thank you Peter. I really could use your help. Hey why don't you invite Your Aunt May over? I would love to get to know her." Lisa said, chopping up the carrots. Peter nodded and pulled out his phone. He clicked on his contacts and scrolled down to Aunt May. He clicked call and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey sweetie." Aunt May's gentle voice said on the other line.

"Hey Aunt may, I'm at Gwen's and Ms. Stacey was wondering if you would like to join them. I'm staying because Gwen's sick and Ms. Stacey is busy with the boys and cooking." Peter explained.

"Oh. I would love to." Aunt May said. Peter told Aunt May the address and hung up.

"Peter, dear, could you help me cut this up?" Lisa asked, dropping some freshly cut carrots into the pot with boiling water. Peter nods and slides his phone in his back pocket. He gets up and starts to cut some tomatoes.

**(Scene changes.)**

Peter, Lisa, Aunt May and the 2 boys are at the dinner table, with Gwen still asleep.

"Gwen's been asleep for an awfully long time." Lisa commented, cutting up her chicken. Peter turned his head in the direction of Gwen's room.

"I'll go check on her." He said, standing up. Lisa looked thankful.

"Thank you."

Peter walked to her room and slowly twisted the door knob and pushed it open slightly. He poked his head in and saw her curled up onto the bed. He smiled and made his way to her bed. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead to see if she had a temperature. She was burning up, yet she was shivering. Peter walked into the bathroom to find some medicine. He looked in the open mirror and under the sink and found nothing. He walked into the kitchen and saw they boys throwing cut up carrots at each other, laughing and Lisa and Aunt May engulfed in a conversation. He cleared his throat causing everyone to stop what they're doing and look up at him.

"Uh Gwen's burning up so I went to her bathroom to find any medicine and didn't find any. Do you know where I can get some?" He asked innocently. Aunt May and Lisa smiled warmly at him Lisa stood up and motioned for him to follow him. He obeyed.

"Yes I do sweetie. Here" She opened up a cabinet and pulled out some cough medicine. She expanded her arm with the medicine in it, offering it to him. He took it and thanked her. As he was walking to her room Lisa spoke up again.

"Peter? Thank you."

Peter smiled and nodded. He made his way back to Gwen's room and saw that she was awake, sitting up, coughing.

"Hey." Peter said softly.

Gwen's head turned to peter and he could tell she had the flu. Her skin was paler then usual and her hair was a mess, her nose was read and she looked tired.

"Hi." Her voice cracked. He held up the medicine.

"I got you some medicine."

Gwen looked grateful.

"Thank you."

Peter made his way to her and opening up the bottle. He got the small measuring cup it came with and slowly poured it into the small cup, trying not to spill it. He handed the cup to Gwen. "Here"

Gwen took it and raised the small cup to her lips and lifted the cup, making the red, thick liquid enter her mouth. She swallowed, with a disgusted look on her face. Peter chuckled.

"Enjoy it?" He asked, sarcastically. Gwen glared at him.

"No."

Gwen handed the not empty cup to Peter and laid down. Peter got up and made his way to the bathroom to rinse it out. When Peter put the small cup back on the now closed medicine, he put it in the medicine cabinet. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Gwen fast sleep. He smiled and made his way to the door. He walked out and softly closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N ;o Chapter 2! OMSM (Oh My Spider Man) I love the two reviews. I know…I'm lame. Oh well…..take it or leave it c;**

**Now my minions….Read on o.O**

Peter went back to the kitchen and joined the others. He sat down and looked up at everyone.

"How is she?" Lisa asked, eating a piece of carrot. Peter took a bite of his chicken. So much easier to cut up then Bronzino.

"She's fine. She was coughing but I gave her some medicine." Peter said after he swallowed. Lisa nodded.

"Thank you, Peter." Lisa said. Peter nodded. Peter looked over at his Aunt and saw that she was smiling. Peter blushed, knowing what she was thinking. Everyone went back to eating. Well Peter, Lisa and Aunt May did, but the boys went back to their carrot war.

(**Scene Changes.)**

After dinner, Aunt May and Lisa went to clean the dishes, while Peter went on the living room with the boys, to play video games.

In the middle of killing zombies in Left 4 Dead, there was a scream coming from Gwen's room. Everyone dropped what they were doing, and ran to Gwen's room. Peter made it there before them and quickly opened the door, only to see Gwen sat up in bed, breathing hard. Peter assumed she had a nightmare so he made his way to her bed and held her in his arms. The boys rolled their eyes and went back to their game. Lisa and Aunt May stayed, and admired how Peter comforted Gwen. He was rocking them gently, whispering soft things to her.

"Shh, Gwen. You're okay. I'm here."

Gwen held on tighter to Peter and cried into his chest. Lisa and Aunt May closed the door lightly, trying not to disturb them.

"It's okay. I'm right here. You're safe." Peter continued. After Gwen's sobs came to sniffles, Peter pulled away slightly, so he could look at Gwen's beautiful face. She looked a bit better. Her normal pale color came back and her nose wasn't as red.

"Better?" Peter whispered. Gwen nodded. She placed her head back on Peter's chest, with Peter's head resting on hers. They stayed like that for away until Peter spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Gwen, hesitantly, nodded.

"You and I were walking down the street and then that…lizard….thing popped up and he attacked me. He pushed me into a wall and you tried running over to me but the lizard turned around and k-killed you. Then he turned to me and held up his claw. That's all I remember. I woke up, scared." Gwen said, her voice becoming lower and lower with each word.

Peter's grip on her tightened and he pulled her closer.

"I'm right here. You're right here. We're okay. I'll make sure no one, _no one_, touches you. Got it?" Peter said sternly. Gwen nodded. Peter let go of Gwen, so she could lie down. Once her back hit the matters, Peter followed her actions and laid down next to her. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, with Gwen resting her head on his chest. Gwen closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Peter looked down at Gwen's sleeping figure and smiled. He kissed her head and closed his eyes as well. He fell asleep but he actually had a dream.

**(Peter's dream)**

_Peter was swinging around the city and spotted a blonde, innocently, walking down the side walk, humming to a catchy tune. He smiled into his red mask and swooped right in front of her, making her jump a foot back. He smirked as she glared at him. She slapped his shoulder._

"_Peter!" Gwen hissed, quietly, noting that they were in public. Peter smiled and shook his head. He pulled her by the waist and took her to an abandoned alley. He took off his mask and smiled._

"_Better?" _

_Gwen dusted off her clothes and glared._

"_Very."_

_Peter laughed and brought her closer. He kissed her softly and looked into her beautiful eyes. _

"_I love you." He whispered. Gwen smiled._

"_I love you too, Bug Boy." Peter smiled at his nick name._

Peter woke up and saw light shining through Gwen's window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His head was pounding and he sneezed.

"Bless you." A familiar voice said. He turned his head and saw Gwen looking at him, smirking.

"Hey." He said. His voice cracked and his throat was sore. He groaned and placed his hand on his throat and rubbed it gently. "How do you feel?" Peter asked. Gwen smiled.

"Better. But it looked like you caught what I had. Now…..Lay down." Gwen instructed, getting up.

Peter nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Gwen laughed and went in the bath room and grabbed the medicine he gave her last night. She filled the small cup and went back over to Peter. She handed him the cut. "Drink." She ordered.

Peter sat up and took the small cup. He drank it in one gulp and made the same disgusted face as Gwen did when she took it. Gwen smirked.

"Enjoy it?" Gwen mocked. Peter lazily glared at her.

"Yes." He said jokingly. Gwen laughed and went to the bathroom to rinse the sticky cup. She walked back in her room and saw Peter curled up into a ball. She smiled and walked over to his and covered him with the blanket. On instinct, he snuggled into the warm fabric. Gwen bent down and lightly kissed his cheek. She made her way to her door and opened it. She turned to look at her sleeping boyfriend one more time and smiled. She walked out of her door and closed it softly and made her way to the kitchen to make her and him some breakfast. She pulled out the eggs and cracked them, making the yoke fall into the hot pan making it sizzle. She flipped them and started the toast. Once they popped out of the toaster, she placed them on a plate. She took the eggs and placed them next to toast and started the bacon. Once she was done, she ate hers and put Peter's in the microwave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! WOO! I'm hoping I'll get more reviews but it's up to you lovely readers ^.^ Enjoy…..**

Gwen was in the kitchen, cleaning the mess she made when she cooked, when she suddenly heard the front door open and close.

"Gwen?" Lisa's voice echoed from the living room. Lisa walked in the kitchen to find her blonde daughter cleaning.

"Hey sweetie, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Great. The head ache's gone and I'm down to 1 sneeze an hour." And with that, Gwen sneezed. Lisa chuckled and saw the plate of foot Gwen was pulling out of the microwave.

"Who's that for?"

Gwen looked at the plate and then at her mom. "Peter's."

Lisa nodded and placed her purse on the counter.

"Where is Peter?" Lisa asked, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Oh, he caught what I had so now I'm going to take care of him. He's in my room, sleeping." Gwen said.

Lisa looked over at Gwen's door. "Awe, poor thing. He took such good care of you. If you needed medicine, he would be the first to volunteer."

Gwen smiled.

"He loves you, you know." Lisa said. Gwen blushed.

"I love him too. He's my protector. He makes me feel safe." She said, warming up Peter's plate. Lisa smiled.

"Look at you, all grown up. You're a straight A student and responsible. You have a boyfriend and you're graduating soon. I'm so proud of you." Lisa said, a tear running down her rosy cheek.

Gwen smiled and walked over to her mom. She wrapped her arms around her mom's neck, as her mom's went to her waist.

"That's because I have an amazing mom and had an amazing dad." Gwen whispered, tears running down her cheeks, remembering all the great time her and her dad had.

"He was an excellent father. He loved you so much. He was taken from us so sudden." Lisa whispered, more tears spilling.

"I know. But he died a brave solder. He died trying to protect pe-Spider Man." Gwen said, correcting herself from her almost mistake. She quickly let go of her mom and took out Peter's food. Lisa eyed her suspiciously.

"Gwen, did you say Peter?" Lisa asked. Gwen became nervous.

"N-no, Why would I saw Peter?" She asked placing the plate on the counter.

"I don't know. You tell me." Lisa said, crossing her arms. Gwen cleared her throat.

"Well, I have to go give this to Peter. Love you mom." With that, Gwen stalked off to her room, with a plate of food. Lisa sat there, watching her.

_I'll talk to her later._

Gwen walked in her room and saw Peter still in a ball, sleeping. She smiled and placed the plate on her desk. She quietly walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. Just the Peter shifted to where he was facing her. He was still asleep though.

"Gwen." Peter mumbled. Gwen smiled and started striking his hair.

"I love you." He mumbled. Gwen leaned down and kissed his head, causing him to wake up. He lifted his head and looked around the room, waiting for his vision to come back properly.

"Gwen." He mumbled, looking around then saw her in front of him. The light was shining on her, making her look like an angel. She was smiled down at his.

"Hey sleepy head," She whispered. "I made you some food."

She got up and got the plate and made her way back to Peter. Peter sat up, his hair was a mess. She placed it in front of him, smiling.

"Eat up," She said. Peter smiled and nodded. 5 minutes later, the plate that had food on it was now an empty plate with just the fork on it. Gwen looked at him in disbelief.

"Wow. You were hungry" Gwen said, collecting the plate.

"Hey, you can't blame me. I'm a teenage boy." Peter said defensively. Well, his throat seemed to be a bit better. His voice didn't crack either. Gwen smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Bug Boy. I'll be right back." Gwen said, laughing.

Peter sighed and laid down, closing his eyes.

Gwen walked in the kitchen, to put the dish in the sink. As she walked past the counter, she noticed a note. She placed the plate and fork in the sink before walking over to the note. She picked it up and began reading it.

_Gwen,_

_I went to go pick up the boys, then I'm going to the store. I'm going to talk to you later about that whole Peter thing, Got it? I'm not letting this slide. I'll be back in an hour or so. I love you._

_-Mom_

Gwen sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde locks. She just dug herself a hole and fell into it. She couldn't get out. She placed the note down and walked back to her room. She curled her fingers on the round metal and twisted it. She pushed the door open. She walked in and shut the door, leaning agents it.

"You okay?" Peter asked, sitting up. Gwen put her head down and shook her head 'No.'

"What happened?" He asked, getting up. He walked over to Gwen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Look at me." He whispered. She looked up. "Are you okay?" He asked again

"You're going to hate me. So much!" She whispered. Peter looked at her confused.

"Why would you say that? I could never hate you." He said.

"I almost told my mom you were Spider Man. Your name almost slipped out. _Almost_. But I quickly said Spider Man but she noticed me acting weird after that. I'm so sorry Peter. I'm so sorry." She cried.

Peter pulled her closer. "It's okay. I don't mind if she finds out. I trust her. Just like I trust you."

Gwen smiled and gave him a kiss.

"You're the best Peter Parker." She said. Peter chuckled.

"What can I say? It's a gift." He said, humorously. Gwen laughed and gave him another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**7 Reviews ^o^ I'm doing…..okay…I guess x'D Anyways…I FINALLY have a chance to write this. Enjoy c:**

An hour later, Gwen and Peter were laying in Gwen's bed, cuddling while listening to some of Gwen's CD's she had. Suddenly, they heard the front door opening, then closing.

"Gwen!" Lisa's voice boomed. Gwen got up and shut off her music and went to the door, with Peter in tow. She took a deep breath and twisted the door knob and pulled it open. She slowly walked out and greeted her mom, with Peter.

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, Lisa."

Lisa turned around and smiled.

"Hey kids. I see you're feeling better Peter." Lisa said, noticing he had no sign of sickness at all. Peter nodded.

"I am."

Lisa nodded, "That's fantastic."

Gwen looked around the room and didn't see any hyper boys.

"Hey mom, where are the boys?" Gwen asked, looking back at her mom.

"I dropped them off at Drake's. You, me, and Peter need to talk." Lisa said, looking at Gwen knowingly.

Gwen gulped, trying to avoid eyes contact. Peter looked a bit nervous. He placed his hand on her lower back, hoping it would comfort her.

"O-okay." Gwen stuttered.

Lisa nodded, and pointed to the couch.

"Sit." She commanded. Not mean or anything. Peter and Gwen nodded and did what they were told to do. Lisa followed their actions. She sat across from them and eyed them suspiciously,

"So…Gwen told me something very interesting today. Well almost. But I could tell she was lying. She said that my husband died, trying to save Spider Man. She almost said you, but she quickly changed it. Now….why would she say you. And don't lie to me." Lisa said, looking at Peter.

Peter nodded and took a deep breath.

"W-well. That's 'cause I kind of a-am." He said, looking down. Lisa closed her eyes.

"Explain, please." Lisa said, quietly.

"Well, I was at Oscorp, wanting to find something out that my dad was working on. I snuck out of this group that Gwen was hosting and I came into this white room. And in that white room I saw a bluish-purplish room. I was curious so I walked in. When I did there were selections of…spiders. I saw lines of webs. I pulled one, causing everything to stop. I freaked out. Then all these spiders just….dropped on me. I shook them off and I guess I missed one, because when Gwen caught me and told me to give her my badge back I got bit by one. I thought it was just an innocent bite but the next morning I ruined my whole bathroom and had stuff sticking to my hands. Then after everything, I decided I could use these to help save people. So I call myself, Spider Man." Peter explained. Lisa listened carefully. She took a deep breath and looked at Peter.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, why just Gwen?" Lisa asked, leaning forward.

"See, here's the thing. I couldn't tell anyone, because if I did then my enemies might find out and then go after the ones I love. I don't want that to happen. Gwen just found out by a mistake." Peter said, looking at Gwen. She nodded.

"Okay well. Now that we have all that cleared out, how about some TV?" Lisa asked, grabbing the remote. Gwen and Peter nodded.

Lisa turned on the news and on the screen was a reporter and in the corner was a picture of a bank.

"_It seems that a people are being held hostage at the bank, by a couple of robbers. They won't leave until they get what they want."_ Said the reporter. Gwen turned to Peter, who was engrossed in the TV.

Peter looked down at Gwen and sighed. He stood up.

"That's my cue." He said. He ran to Gwen's room and stripped to his Spider Man suit. When he was on the railing, Lisa and Gwen yelled out to him at the same time.

"Be careful!"

Peter laughed. "Always am!"

And with that, Peter was swinging to the robbed bank.

**(Scene changes)**

Gwen was in the living room with her mom. Her mom was sitting watching at Gwen was pacing.

"So this is what you feel every time when Peter's gone?" Lisa asked, getting nervous. Gwen nodded.

"The nervous feeling? Yea, he always comes back but he's always hurt. It scares me. Mom, what if I lose him?" Gwen asked, standing in front of her mom. Lisa stood and hugged her daughter.

"You won't lose him. I promise. He'll be okay." Lisa whispered. Gwen nodded and hugged her mom tightly.

**(Scene Changes)**

Peter got to the bank and instantly noticed the two guys with a gun. He swung in and stood behind the robbers. They had their back turned so they didn't notice him.

"Now, I'm going to tell you one more time, give us the money!" One of them said.

"You know, if you asked nicely and didn't have a gun or masks and waited in line, patiently, and then I'm pretty sure he would make an acceptation." Peter said, amusingly. They two guys turned around, pointing their guns at him.

"Spider Man." One growled.

"The one and only." Peter said, spinning. They guys growled and began shooting. Peter dodged every single one of them. One guy charged at him, making Peter step to the side. The guy ran into the door. Peter turned around and laughed.

"Careful, there's a door there." He said, still laughing. The guy took out a knife and began swinging it. Peter, yet again, dodged the swings. Little did Peter know the guy behind him had other plans. He pointed the gun at Peter's back and pulled the trigger. The bank was full of people yelling,

"Spider Man, look out!" Or

"Watch out Spider Man!"

Peter turned around, causing him to get shot right in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees, his hand flying to his shoulder. The two guys ran out, without hesitation. Peter looked over at the door and closed his eyes tightly. He slowly got up, with the help of some people. Once he was up, he held up his hand, signaling every one he was okay. Peter ran outside and swung through the city, in pain of course. He struggled to get to Gwen's, but managed.

Once he got there, he went on her fire escape. He looked in the window and saw Lisa and Gwen sitting on the bed. Gwen was biting her nails and Lisa was playing with her hair. He, weakly, knocked on the window. Gwen and Lisa's head turned to the window. Gwen got up and unlocked her lock and lifted up her window. She stepped out of the way for Peter to come in. Peter jumped through, knocking some of her stuff on the way. He almost fell over but put his hand on the couch to keep his balance.

"Peter! You're okay!" Gwen said in relief. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. When her body came in contact with his wound, he groaned in pain. Gwen quickly pulled away and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" By this time Lisa came over and looked at Peter. Peter pulled off his mask, with pain in his eyes.

"One of them…shot me." He said, falling onto the chair. Lisa and Gwen gasped.

"Where?!" Gwen asked, searching his body. Peter weakly pointed to his shoulder. Gwen and Lisa's eyes were fixed at his shoulder.

"Take off half of your suit, now!" Gwen commanded. Peter sat up and slowly took of his half of his suit, to reveal his chest. Gwen looked at his shoulder and gasped again.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get the first aid kit." And with that, Gwen left to get the box with medicine in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm here for a new chapter! I have 8 reviews and I love them! I was reading this one story, I really loved and one day she announced that she was going to cancel the story because she didn't have enough reviews. I look up and 84 reviews -.- Yea. Anyways… Read and find out what happens with Peter.**

Gwen got back and saw Peter on her bed, eyes closed, slowly breathing. Her mom was next to him. She had a worried look on her face. Gwen walked over to her bed.

"Peter." She said, gently. She had tears forming in her eyes.

Peter slowly opened his eyes. He hummed in response.

"How do you feel?" She asked, as she opened up the first aid kit.

"I've…been….better." He breathed. Gwen gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure you have. Don't worry. My mom and I will take care of you." She said, giving her mom a quick glance. Lisa nodded.

"Yea, don't worry dear. You're going to be okay." Lisa said, placing her hand on Peter's. Peter gave them a small smile.

"Thanks, guys." He said. Gwen and Lisa smiled down at him. Then Lisa's eyes grew.

"Wait, what about your Aunt May? Do you want me to call her?" Lisa asked. Gwen shook her head.

"No, mom, May can't know that he got shot. She'll have a freak attack and ask all these questions." She said, wetting a cotton ball with alcohol. Lisa nodded.

"Okay."

Gwen slowly placed the, now wet, cotton ball on Peter's wound, causing him to hiss loudly, in pain.

"Sorry." She apologized. Peter nodded.

She kept on rubbing it over his wound, while his fists clenched onto her bed sheets as tight as he could, his teeth gritted, and eyes shut tightly. When she was finally done, she had to stitch it up.

"Mom, can you do this? I'm afraid I'm going to hurt him too much." Gwen asked. Lisa closed her eyes and nodded. She took Gwen's place and began stitching up his wound. Once again, causing him to his in pain.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Finally she was done, so she wrapped it up in gauze. When everything was done, Peter sighed in relief. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Rest, Peter. You need it." Gwen whispered. Peter nodded, his eyes still closed. Gwen leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." Peter mumbled. Gwen smiled.

"I love you too."

Lisa and Gwen left her room, walking into the kitchen.

"Geese, Gwen. Do you have to deal with this all the time?" Lisa asked, placing her head in her hands. Gwen turned to look at her door.

"Yea, it's tough, you know? He' out there, saving New York, while I'm in my room, just worried, hoping he's okay. It's very rare when he come back over, unharmed." Gwen said. Lisa's head popped up.

"Wait, so he comes over every day, through your window, without us knowing?" Lisa asked, her eye brows rose. Gwen put her head down.

"I…uh….umm…..well…uh…" Gwen stuttered. Lisa smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, it's okay, as long as you were being responsible." Lisa said, staring at Gwen. Her head shot up and her eyes were hug.

"Mom!"

Lisa laughed, "Gwen, I'm kidding. I know you wouldn't do anything like that." Lisa said. Gwen blushed and looked down.

"That doesn't help." She muttered. Lisa laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Lisa asked, deciding embarrass her daughter anymore. Gwen nodded.

"Very."

An hour later, Gwen was in the living room, watching TV. Lisa had gone to go get the boys and Peter was still asleep. Gwen decided to check up on him. She turned the TV off and made her way to her room. She grabbed the door knob and slowly twisted it, pushing it open slightly. When she entered, she saw Peter still asleep in her bed. His mouth was open slightly and his head was turned, facing the door.

She slowly made her way to him. She sat on the edge, stroking his hair slowly. Peter squirmed a bit and started to mumble in his sleep.

"Gwen."

Gwen smiled.

"I…love…you." He breathed. Gwen bent down and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered. Peter's eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his eye sight to work properly. Once they were his eyes instantly on Gwen.

"Hey." He mumbled in his sleepy voice.

"Hey, sleepyhead." She whispered her hand still in his hair, "How do you feel?"

Peter sighed, "Better."

"Good." Gwen said. Just then, Peter's stomach growled. Gwen smirked,

"Hungry?"

Peter blushed and nodded.

"Yes."

Gwen smiled and stood up.

"I'll go make you some food." She said. Peter nodded.

Gwen walked out of the door. As she was making him a sandwich, she heard the front door open and close and screaming.

"I totally beat you!" Said Howard. She heard a scoff.

"No way! I beat you fair and square!" Yelled Philip.

"Boys, boys, let's be honest here. I kicked both of your butts!" Simons yelled, running into the kitchen. Howard and Philip huffed.

"Gwen, tell Simons he's being unfair!" Howard said, crossing his arms. Gwen held up her hands, after setting Peter's food on a plate.

"Hey, don't bring me in this. The last thing I need right now are 3 boys yelling at me." Gwen said, walking to her room.

"But, Gwen!" Philip complained. Lisa stepped in.

"No buts! It's a game. You could always play again. Now Gwen is a busy girl. Let her do what she needs to do." She said sternly to the boys. They hung their heads down and spoke at once.

"Okay." And walked off to their rooms.

"Thanks, Mom." Gwen said, gratefully. Lisa smiled.

"No problem honey. Now, is Peter awake?" She asked, crossing her arms. Gwen smiled.

"Yea, I asked how he was feeling. He says he's doing fine, but it still hurts. Is it okay of he spends the night?" She asked. Lisa nodded.

"Of course, I don't want him going out there with a wound like that." Lisa said. Gwen nodded.

"Thanks mom."

Gwen gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and went to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm enjoying writing this! I have a question. How many chapters do you want? Oh! Yeah, and how about at the end of the story, Gwen and Peter have a kid?** **Up to you guys! c: Go ahead and read!**

Gwen went into her room and saw Peter sitting up, playing on his phone. She smiled.

"Hey." She said, as she set the plate on the desk. Peter's gaze went from his phone, to Gwen.

"Hey. Do you have food?" He asked, setting his phone on the nightstand. Gwen laughed and nodded. She walked over to the plate and picked it up. She handed it to Peter.

"Here"

Peter took the plate and wolfed down the sandwich. Gwen stared at him in awe.

"Are you going to keep eating like that?" She asked, taking the plate from him. Peter shrugged and got off her bed. He winced and the slight twig of pain. Gwen eyed him.

"You okay?" She asked, walking out of her room. Peter followed him, not knowing he was in half of his suit.

"Yea, it just hurts a little." He said. Gwen turned around and froze. Peter noticed.

"Uh, Gwen?" He asked, waving his hand in her face.

"Peter," She whispered. "Is it just me, or are you still wearing your Spider Ma suit?"

Peter's eyes grew and he looked down.

"Crap!" He muttered. He raced to the Gwen's room and slammed the door shut. Gwen sighed in relief. That relief would soon leave.

"Was that Peter?" Simons asked, pointing to her bedroom door.

"In a Spider Man suit?" Philip asked. Gwen started to panic.

"What? Peter? In a Spider Man suit? You guys are crazy." She said nervously.

Howard crossed his arms, stepping closer to his nervous sister.

"We could have _sworn_ we Peter running to your room in a Spider Man suit." Howard said seriously. Wow, for an immature boy, he has his serious moments.

Gwen gulped and luckily, Peter came out of her room, in sweats and a white t-shirt. She looked at him with grateful, yet pleading eyes. Peter looked over and saw the three boys with their arms crossed.

"Hey guys." He said, cheeringly. The boys turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Peter." Philip said. Peter smiled and ruffled his hair with his good arm.

"Hey Peter," Howard said, "We have a question."

Peter looked over at Gwen and saw the panic in her eyes. He looked back over at the boys.

"Okay. Ask away." He said.

"Are you Spider Man?"

Peter's eyes grew.

"W-what?" He asked, not sure if he heard him correctly.

"Are. You. Spider Man?" He asked again, slower this time.

"No. What would make you think that?" Peter replied calmly. The boys raised their eye brows.

"Because we saw you run to Gwen's room in a Spider Man suit." Howard said knowingly. Peter laughed.

"Guys, I was never wearing a Spider Man suit. Maybe all those video games are getting to your little heads." He said, ruffling his hair again.

"But we saw you!" Simmons argued.

"Enough! Boys, why on earth would you think Peter could be _Spider Man?_ He's a super hero. Peter's a normal, teenage, boy." Lisa said, crossing her arms

"But –"

"No but's!" Lisa cut him off, "Now, let Peter and Gwen have some time to themselves." He said, pointing to the door. They rolled their eyes and walked to their rooms.

"Mom, how is it that whenever we're stuck in a situation, you're always there to help us our?" Gwen asked, walking over to Peter. Lisa shrugged.

"I guess I just know when my kids need help."

Peter smiled.

"Thanks Lisa. That reminds me, I should call Aunt May." Peter grabbed his phone and dialed her number. Gwen and Lisa walked into the living room, letting him talk to his Aunt in peace.

"_Peter! Where have you been?" _Aunt May asked worriedly. Peter chuckled.

"Aunt May, I'm fine. I'm a Gwen's"

He heard Aunt May sigh in relief. _"Thank god! Call me next time!" _She spat. Peter laughed.

"I did call you."

"_I meant beforehand."_ He could tell she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, sorry. I've got to go. Love you." He said.

"_Okay, love you, bye"_

"Bye."

Peter put his phone on the counter and walked into the living room. Lisa and Gwen looked up.

"What'd she say?" Gwen asked.

Peter shrugged, "She just wanted to make sure I was okay."

Lisa nodded.

"I would do the same if it was Gwen. Well, I'm going to sleep. Night kids." She said and walked to her room.

"Night!" Peter and Gwen yelled.

Gwen looked at Peter. She leaned up and gave him a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his went to her waist and pulled her closer. After a while they pulled away, breathless.

"What was that for?" Peter asked. Gwen smiled.

"Just for being you." Peter smiled.

"Cute." He muttered.

"Take off your shirt." Gwen suddenly commanded.

Peter looked at her confused. "What?"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I need to replace the gauze, idiot." She said.

"Oh." Peter blushed. "Can we do it in your room?" He asked. Gwen nodded and took his hand, leading him to her room. Once they got there, Gwen locked the door.

"Sit." She ordered. He obeyed. Gwen grabs the rolled up gauze while Peter takes off his shirt. Once it's off, Gwen gets a pair of scissors and slowly cuts off the old, bloody, gauze. After that done, she throws it in the trash and rolls new gauze around it. Once she thinks it's covered enough, she cut the end and tapes it, so it'll stick together. She laid the scissors down and sighed.

"Done!" She sighed, examining her work. She nodded in approval.

"Thanks." Peter said, slipping his shirt back on. Gwen smiled.

"Anytime." She said, grabbing some PJ's from her closet. "I'm going to go change." She said. Peter nodded.

Peter laid down, closing his eyes, while Gwen went to the bathroom to change and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

Gwen came out of the bathroom and saw her sleeping boyfriend. She smiled and turned off the lights, locks her window and closes the curtains and crawled into bed with Peter. As soon as she's under the covers, Peter slung an arm around her wait. Gwen smiled and snuggled to his side and let the world of darkness over take her.

**Hope you guys like it! I might update tomorrow, depends. Anyways, review! Oh! Don't forget about that question I asked you guys about! Thanks!**

'**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I really hate these. But, I try writing these but they get deleted -.- Yea, my laptop hates me. Plus with Christmas in four days, it's really hard. Please don't hate me v.v Love you guys! I'll see what I can do tomorrow. Bye! ^o^**


	8. Chapter 8

**My laptop is broken -.- So, I'm on my dad's computer.-.**

**Sorry it took me a while to do this v.v like, a looooong while. School and stuff. Well here yah go c:**

Peter woke up with Gwen snuggled up to him. He smiled tiredly and pulled her closer.

"Peter..." Gwen mumbled.

Peter pulled away slightly and saw that she was still asleep.

He smiled.

She was dreaming about him. He watched her, waiting for her to mumble something else.

"I…love you…" She mumbled.

Peter's grin widened. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"I love you too," He whispered.

He carefully got up, not wanting to wake her up, and went to the bathroom. He walked in and locked the door and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking up everywhere and the gauze Gwen put on last night had a small blood stain.

He carefully reached up and unwrapped it, only to find nothing. It was like he wasn't shot. It was….gone.

"Peter?" He heard a voice say behind him.

Peter turned around and looked at a sleepy Gwen behind him.

"Morning," He said, walking over to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, resting her head on his chest.

"I went to use the bathroom and decided to take a little peak at my gunshot wound." Peter explained.

Gwen lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes shifted to his shoulder and saw nothing.

"Where is it?" She asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Peter looked at his shoulder and back at her, smiling.

"I guess it went away," He said, shrugging.

Gwen looked up at him, "It's like it was never there. How on earth could it just…disappear…over night?"

"I guess it has something to do with me being bitten by the spider."

Gwen smiled and was about to kiss him, but stopped herself.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, confused.

"I need to brush my teeth!" Gwen covered her mouth and raced to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Peter chuckled and waited, patiently, by the door, waiting for his turn.

Five minutes later, Gwen came out, her hair in a messy pony tail.

"It's all yours." She said, swiftly walking passed him. Peter watched her every move and smiled to himself.

"My girl," He muttered under his breath, and went to get ready.

After they were dressed and ready, Peter said he had to go to his house and spend some time with Aunt May.

"Okay. Call me when you get there," Gwen said sternly.

Peter laughed and gave her a kiss, "Will do."

"Bye, Peter. Be safe." Lisa said.

Peter smiled and kissed her check.

"Kay. Thanks. Bye!" He yelled, racing to the door.

"Aunt May!" Peter called, walking into the house.

He walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

_Peter,_

_I'm off to the store to get eggs and milk. I'll be back in about 20 minutes._

_Love, Aunt May._

Peter set the note down and looked around his empty house. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the news.

"_It seems that someone or something has broken into the store. Everyone seems to be held captive and one lady unparticular is pinned by the masked villain."_

Peter leaned forward in his seat and got a better look at the elder.

_Aunt May._

Peter jumped up from his seat and ripped his shirt, running out the door and before he knew it, he was in his Spider Man suit, mask in hand. He sipped it on and he was off.

Lisa was in the living room, flipping through channels. Gwen was in her room, doing some last minute homework.

As Lisa was flipping through channels, one caught her eye.

"Gwen!" She called, still looking at the screen in total shock.

A minute later, Gwen walked into the room.

"Yeah,"

Lisa looked up at Gwen and pointed to the TV.

Gwen's gaze went to the screen and saw her boyfriend fighting numerous people. If they were even people. They had on some funny mask and they were bouncing everywhere.

One jumped on Peter, pinning him to the ground.

"Peter!" Gwen yelled, scared for her boyfriend.

"Gwen, sweetie, calm down, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's done this many times." Lisa tried.

Gwen watched in horror as Peter was violently thrown into the wall. He quickly got up and webbed one of them to the wall.

Gwen slowly sat down and had tear well up in her eyes.

Peter groaned as his back hit the brick wall. His eyes were closed and once he opened them, he saw two of those….things, launching at him. He quickly got his balance back, and dodged them. He was on the wall, head facing them. He lifted his head and looked them, punching one in the face with his right arm. He began to crawl up the wall, but was yanked back down.

He groaned in pain and just laid there, waiting for most of the pain to go away. It didn't go away fast enough, because before he knew it, he was picked up and slammed right back into the ground. He closed his eyes, too weak to fight back. Suddenly, he was kicked in his side and then, his head.

"Let's go." Said a voice.

Peter lifted his head and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, but he saw a couple of figures, walking away with something in their hands.

He leaned his head down and let out a breath, closing his eyes.

"Peter!" He heard a voice yell. He was too weak to open his eyes.

"Peter." It was Gwen.

Gwen ran to her boyfriend and kneeled down beside him.

"Peter," Gwen whispered, tears running down her checks.

Then, he heard a gasp, most likely Lisa.

Soon, everyone was crowding around, whispering things at once.

"Did she say Peter?"

"Is he okay?"

"Oh dear, that poor thing."

Gwen began crying trying to get him to wake up.

"Please!" Gwen begged. She could hear the faint sound of sirens in the distant.

"Wake up! Please! Please!"

"Gwen…" Peter managed to croak out.

"Peter…." Gwen whispered.

Just then, Aunt May pushed passed people and looked at Peter, then Gwen.

"Gwen…." Aunt May said.

Gwen looked up at her and cried even more.

Just then, the ambulance came, putting Peter on the gurney.

"I want to with him." Gwen said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Gwen said sternly.

They guy sighed and nodded.

She got in the ambulance car and sat next to Peter.

The guy slowly pulled off his mask to take care of any injuries.

When the mask was fully off, Gwen got a good look at his face. He had a busted lip, black eye, and scratches everywhere. She gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"He's just a…..teenage boy." The paramedic said.

Gwen closed her eyes and cried her hand still over her mouth.

"This is why you wanted to come along? He's your…?"

"Boyfriend," Gwen finished.

"I'm going to need his name." The guy said.

"Peter…Peter Parker."

The paramedic nodded and began to clean some cuts until they get to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took a while to write .-. Didn't think people actually liked this story xD Okay, well here c;**

Gwen ran into the hospital as Peter was wheeled away. She was about to follow them into a room, but she was stopped by a nurse.

"Ma'am we're sorry, but you have to wait outside." The lady said calmly.

"How in the world do you expect me to _wait_ while my boyfriend might _die_?!" Gwen yelled.

The lady just sighed, "Please ma'am. We'll get you as soon as we're done."

Gwen looked at Peter helplessly as the doctors ripped off his suit. Then the door closed in her face. She stared at the door, tears running down her face.

"Gwen…" She heard behind her. She turned around and saw her mom standing there, tears running down her cheeks.

"Mom…" She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Oh sweetie.." Lisa said, rushing to Gwen's side, engulfing her into a hug.

Gwen hugged back tightly, crying on her mom's shoulder.

"It's okay Gwen," She whispered.

"No, it's not! Peter might die because of those….._things." _ She said. Did those things even have a name? And, what was their reason for being here? What did they want? What-or who, where they after?

All these questions were swarming around Gwen's head that she didn't notice Aunt May walking in with pure panic written all over her face.

"Gwen…" She asked, speed walking to her.

Gwen lifted her head, tear stains on her cheeks, "Aunt May…"

"What happened, is he okay?" Aunt May asked, tears slipping down her face.

Gwen took a shaky breath, not knowing how to form the words.

"That was him…wasn't it.." Aunt May asked, already knowing the answer.

Gwen looked down and closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh My God…" Aunt May whispered and brought Gwen in to a death grip hug.

Gwen hugged back just as tight and sobbed with Peter's Aunt.

Lisa just stood there, tears also starting to form in her eyes. She was worried; worried for Peter, his Aunt, for _Gwen. _Peter just might die and Gwen's already lost her dad and Aunt May had already lost her husband. They can't lose Peter either.

"For Peter Parker?" A nursed asked, walking in the room, a clip board in her hand and her stethoscope around her neck, and her hair in a neat pony tail.

Gwen and Aunt May instantly pull apart and all three girls focus is on the nurse who has information about the boy.

"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay…" Gwen begged.

The nurse let out a small chuckle, "He's fine. In fact, he's already starting to heal, won't be much longer until he's fully healed. It's impeccable on how fast he's healing."

Gwen let out a sigh of relief and Aunt May let out a slight 'Thank God,' While Lisa placed her hand on her acing heart, trying to calm down, knowing that Peter's going to be okay.

"Can we see him?" Gwen asked.

The nurse nodded, "Yeah. But please, be quiet. He's sleeping and he needs his rest."

Gwen nodded and as they were about to walk down the hall, Aunt May stopped them.

"Uh, you go ahead Gwen. Lisa and I are going to grab a cup of coffee. We'll visit him in a few.

Gwen looked at her mom and saw her nod and gave a short hum of approval as she continued walking down the hall and Aunt May and Lisa walked to the cafeteria.

"He's right in here," The nurse said, stopping at a door.

Gwen nodded, "Thank you."

The nurse smiled sweetly and walked away, her heals clicking on the tile floor.

Gwen took a deep breath and slowly pulled down the knob and pushed it open slowly, not ready to see what was coming.

When she was fully inside, she saw a sleeping Peter, hooked up to lots of IV's, his face bruised and had cuts. But she could still see his perfect features.

She closed the door softly and pulled a chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand lightly and kissing the back of it.

"I love you Pete…" She whispered.

Peter's hand twitched lightly, making Gwen smile, knowing that he heard her.

"I'm so glad you're okay. If I lost you….I-I don't know what I would have done…"

Peter's eyes fluttered open and she weakly squeezed Gwen's hand, making her head shoot up.

"Peter…?" She asked.

"You won't lose me. That's a promise I can keep." He said.

Gwen smiled and leaned over and gave him a soft kiss, not wanting to hurt him more than he already was.

"I thought I told you to be careful when you do crazy stuff like this.." Gwen said playfully.

Peter chuckled and shook his head a little, "I'm sorry mommy."

Gwen giggled and held his hand tighter, "You're so childish."

"You love it." Peter said smirking.

Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled, "You know I do."

Peter grinned, "Oh, and I love you too."

Gwen's grin was so big, it started to hurt, but she didn't care. Peter was okay…and he was healing, which means he'll leave the hospital soon.

"Where's Aunt May and Lisa?" Peter asked, sitting up a little.

"They went to go get a cup of coffee. They thought I should get a couple minutes of alone time with you." Gwen said.

Peter smiled, "Good."

Gwen smiled and rolled her eyes, "They'll be here any minute though…"

"That's fine," Peter shrugged.

"Oh, and uh, your Aunt kind of uh, knows about you being Spider Man and all…" Gwen said nervously.

Peter's eyes widened in fright, "Uh oh…"

Gwen gave him a shy smile, "And possibly all of New York…"

"What?!" Peter asked, trying to sit up fully but groaned in pain.

"Calm down Pete. I said maybe. I'm not fully sure. All they know is that 'Spider Man' is in the hospital. The only people that found out today was Aunt May and the nurses and doctors." Gwen explained, causing Peter to relax a little.

"Okay.." Peter sighed.

"Now are you calm?" Gwen asked.

Peter smiled lightly.

"Yeah, a little."

Gwen smiled, rolling her eyes and giving her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Can we cuddle?" Peter asked in a little kid tone.

Gwen giggled, "Pete, you're in a hospital bed."

"So? Doesn't matter, I want to cuddle."

Gwen sighed and gave in.

"Fine."

Peter smiled and moved over and Gwen climbed in and laid her head carefully on his chest, while Peter's arms went around her waist.

"I love you." Gwen whispered.

Peter kissed her head, "I love you too."

**Sorry this took forever! I don't have excuses so…I'm sorry v.v**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

'**Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

** School's almost over guys! Woo! Well, I'm sure half of you guys are already out cx But I'll be out in 6 days ^.^ So, I'll have more time to write! ;D Hope you like this chapter!**

Aunt May and Lisa soon walked in on Gwen and Peter's cuddle fest and cooed a bit.

"Awe, look Lisa! Aren't they adorable?" Aunt May asked, smiling at the couple.

Gwen lifted her head, startled a bit.

Peter just grinned his famous grin.

"Oh,know we're cute." Peter said in a matter of fact tone.

Gwen just rolled her eyes, "Your ego is getting the best of you."

Peter smirked, "You know you love it."

Gwen shook her head, chuckling, "Yeah, yeah bug boy."

Aunt May and Lisa smiled.

"How are you feeling Peter?" Aunt May asked, pulling a chair next to Peter's bed.

Peter just shrugged. "Eh, I've been through worse."

Aunt May flinched a bit, "I bet."

Peter looked at his aunt.

"Look, Aunt May, about the whole…Spider Man thing…I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I just couldn't, because, if you knew about it, then my enemies would know. And if they knew…they'd go after you. I didn't even want Gwen knowing but…she kind of slithered her way into that."

Gwen lifted her head, "Wait, I _slithered?_ You're the one who pulled me by the waist with your little web shooters and practically dragged me into a kiss."

"Peter Parker, you did not force Gwen into a kiss! I raised you better!" Aunt May scolded.

Peter laughed, "Of course not, Aunt May. It's only forcing if she doesn't kiss back and she tries to push you off but you keep her in place. But, she kissed back."

Gwen blushed and buried her face in Peter's face.

Peter chuckled, "Poor Gwen's embarrassed."

"Yes!" Gwen hissed, "Because a certain boy doesn't know how to keep his trap shut!"

Peter laughed so hard it started to hurt his ribs.

"Our kids…" Lisa said, smiling softly.

Aunt May smiled and shook her head, "Our kids…" She repeated.

Peter finally settled down and Gwen decided it'd be best if she just kept quiet.

"Oh, and Peter, it's fine; the whole keeping Spider Man a secret thing, it's okay. I understand." Aunt May said.

Peter Smiled, "Thanks Aunt May."

Aunt May smiled and grabbed Peter's hand and squeezed gently.

"I just want you to be safe while you save New York, got it? If you end up in this hospital bed again, I'll kill you myself." Aunt May said sternly.

Peter laughed a bit, "Okay Aunt May, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Peter." Gwen teased.

Peter looked down at her, "But those are the best kind."

Gwen just giggled and laid her head back down.

Aunt May and Lisa gave them each a puzzled look.

"We'll explain later." Gwen said, noticing their facial expression.

Aunt May and Lisa just smiled and for the rest of the day, they all talked about random things.

The nurse walked in, telling the girls that visiting hours were over and they had to leave.

"I'll visit you in the morning, okay sweetie?" Aunt May said, leaning down to kiss his head.

Peter nodded, "Okay."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Pete. Try and get some rest." Lisa said, squeezing her hand.

Peter nodded.

"Bye Pete. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Gwen said, leaning down and giving Peter a soft kiss.

Peter smiled as they pulled away, "Okay, Love you too."

And with one final goodbye, they left the hospital.

When it was morning, Aunt May kept her promise and went to visit Peter.

"Hey sweetie," Aunt May said, walking through the door.

Peter looked up from a book he was reading and smiled.

"Hey, Aunt May."

Aunt May smiled and sat down.

"Where'd you get the book?" Aunt May asked, pointing to the hard covered book on Peter's lap.

"Oh, a nurse saw that I was bored and she thought she's let me read one of the books she was carrying with her for when she goes on brake. She said she's read it many times so she let me read it. It's actually pretty good." Peter said, looking over the book.

Aunt May smiled, "There's my baby, loves reading under any circumstances."

Peter grinned a proud smile, "Can't help it, I'm a bit of a book worm."

Aunt May raised her eye brows, "A bit? Sorry sweetie, but, have you seen your room? If we wanted, we can turn that into a book store."

Peter chuckled, knowing she was right.

"Well, we're not turning my room into a book store, I'm going to keep those books as a collection or if I get bored and I can read one of them again."

"Your father was a book worm himself. As kids, all he did with his free time was to read a good book, while I hung out with my friends. I kind of wished I read as much as he did. I mean, look at how smart he became? Then, he met your mother and they were both impeccably smart. Then they had you and when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew you'd be a smart one." Aunt May said, her smile never leaving her lips.

Peter smiled, tears welling up in his eyes, "Thanks, Aunt May that means a lot."

Aunt May got up and hugged Peter gently, "Your parents would have been so proud of you. Scared to death about the situation you're in now, but still…proud."

Peter let out a little chuckle and rested his chin on his Aunt's shoulder.

"I know."

Aunt May smiled and pulled away.

"So, about you and Gwen,"

**Sorry if it's short! D; I just updated another chapter of my other story and my head hurts so .-. Hope it was okay though c:**

**Till next time! ^.^**


End file.
